XP4 Heroes Coalition - Abridged Stories
by XP4Universe
Summary: With most stories takes time to finish, some planned stories gets delayed to further dates. This is a series of summarized chapters that features behind the scenes adventures from Heroes Coalitions. For those who loves reading summarized stories or just love to skim, this fic is for you!
1. Akame ga Kill Abridged Story

The story began when Team Redemption arrives at the Capital where they met Tatsumi, a young swordsman whom hopes of raising money for his impoverished village. After Tatsumi is robbed by a blonde girl in a tavern, he was forced to sleep in the streets while the team stays in an inn. Crona felt bad for Tatsumi, so he/she decided to accompany him but they were soon invited by a rich girl named Aria to stay at her manor. Come nightfall, a group of assassins known as Night Raid appears at the manor and kills Aria's guards and parents. During this time, Tatsumi shields Aria while facing off against Night Raid member Akame, only to be interrupted by Night Raid member Leone, the blonde girl from the tavern. Leone reveals to Tatsumi that Aria and her parents have tortured several people from the countryside, including Sayo and Ieyasu. Tatsumi filled with rage kills Aria without hesitation or mercy. Before anything else, Team Redemption arrives as Crona told them what happened, surprisingly both Sayo and Ieyasu are still alive but it's in the verge of dying, fortunately for them, Yukino Agria brought tons of elixirs that Gob the Goblin gave to her which immediately cured Sayo and Ieyasu. Then Leone invites Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu to join Night Raid against their will while Team Redemption teams up with the Night Raid.

Leone takes Team Redemption, Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu to the hideout of Night Raid and introduces him to the other members, all of whom Tatsumi views as freaks. Night Raid leader Najenda then convinces Tatsumi to join Night Raid, since it is their mission to overthrow the Empire and to set up a new democratic government in its place. Najenda assigns Akame to train Tatsumi, Leone with Sayo and Ieyasu with Bulat, but Tatsumi ends up merely cooking and fishing, much to Mako Mankanshoku and Ira Gamagoori's amusement. Tatsumi alongside Kevin Levin is later given the assignment to assassinate the corrupt captain of the Imperial Police named Ogre, who often framed innocent people as criminals. At night, Tatsumi and Kevin finds Ogre in the streets, where they draw swords at each other. When Ogre becomes arrogant, Kevin distracted him with a kick at the back before Tatsumi kills Ogre with the slash of his sword. As a cocky Tatsumi reports back to the hideout, Akame does a strip search on him, making sure he was not wounded. Since he has survived thus far, she accepts him as a member of Night Raid.

The next day, Najenda dispatches Night Raid and Team Redemption to take down eight tribal assassins trying to invade the hideout. The next morning, Tatsumi is assigned to train under Night Raid member Mine. It becomes an embarrassing situation when he walks in on her at the moment she is getting dressed. While roaming the streets with Mine, Kevin, Robin Nico and Crona, Tatsumi becomes frustrated because he mainly shopped around town with Mine for some clothes. Later on, Najenda sends Night Raid and Team Redemption on a mission to assassinate Iokal, a distant blood relative of Prime Minister Honest of the Empire. Iokal is responsible for kidnapping women and abusing them to death. At the mansion, Tatsumi alongside Mako and Crona watches as Mine uses her Imperial Arms Pumpkin, a powerful rifle gun, to snipe Iokal dead, despite Iokal being surrounded by innocent people. The last one of five bodyguards ambushes Tatsumi and Mine, having escaped from being killed by the rest of the members of Night Raid and Team Redemption. Tatsumi, Mako and Crona restrains the bodyguard, giving Mine the opportunity to snipe. However, Tatsumi is upset that Mine grazed his hair with her shot.

The next day, the members of Night Raidand Team Redemption discusses about their next target, Headhunter Zank, a former executioner who became addicted to beheading several victims at night. Najenda explains to Tatsumi and the members of Team Redemption about the origin of the Imperial Arms, powerful relics that are wielded, of which the members of Night Raid all currently possess. The Imperial Arms are so lethal that if two wielders choose to duel, one of them will ultimately perish. In the streets, Tatsumi and Akame alongside Ban, teams up to find Zank. Tatsumi is led away by an illusion of Aria, soon falling into a trap set by Zank, who uses his Imperial Arms Spectator, a headpiece that grants precognition to predict every attack. Akame and Ban then finds Tatsumi when he becomes wounded, and she and Ban takes his place to battle Zank. Zank tries to trick Akame by creating the illusion of Akame's younger sister Kurome. But Ban snatches Zank's weapon as Akame quickly destroys the illusion and then kills Zank, using her Imperial Arms Murasame, a sword with a poisonous blade. He rests in peace, now that he is no longer driven mad by the voices of the executed victims.

The next day, Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo were surprised that they will be training under Night Raid member Sheele for the day. After Tatsumi learns how to swim while in his suit of armor, Sheele mentions her inability to do various chores, which explains her clumsiness. Sheele first discovered her abilities as an assassin when she rescued her best friend by killing her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Later, Tatsumi tries on Zank's recovered Spectator, but it rejects him when he attempts to activate it. The top priority of Night Raid is to collect every Imperial Arms known in existence, which are all documented in a book. The next day, Tatsumi and Crona were separated from Leone while patrolling the marketplace. He is aided back to the marketplace by Seryuu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Police, who possess the Imperial Arms Hecatoncheir, a doglike pet nicknamed "Coro". When she runs off, Seryuu intends to seek vengeance on Night Raid for the death of her mentor, revealed to be Ogre.

The next day, Tatsumi, Crona and Leone infiltrated a temple to assassinate a gang of drug smugglers, who have incapacitated and drugged a large group of women. Leone uses her Imperial Arms Lionel, a belt which gives her beast-like abilities, to take out the gang. Meanwhile, Mine and Sheele are ambushed by Seryuu, in which her Coro can regenerate and increase in size. While Mine uses Pumpkin to attack Coro, Sheele uses her Imperial Arms Extase, a huge pair of scissors, to chop off Seryuu's arms. Although it is revealed that Seryuu was concealing guns inside her arms, Sheele deflects the gunshot and slices off the guns. Coro goes berserk, grabbing Mine and crushing her to death. When Sheele rescues Mine, Seryuu fires a shot from a gun concealed in her mouth at Sheele. Mine watches in horror as Coro was about to bite Sheele but was saved by the timely arrival of Satsuki Kiryuin and Nonon Jakuzure, Satsuki takes down Coro while Nonon knocks out Seryuu but rather than killing her, they decided to bring her back to their base as their hostage.

Meanwhile, the Emperor of the Empire orders General Esdeath of the Empire to hunt down Night Raid and the unnamed group(Team Redemption) in exchange for a marital suitor. Esdeath then dispatches the Three Beasts (Daidara, Nyau and Liver), an elite group of Imperial Arms users, to take out Prime Minister Chouri and his daughter Spear from the northern tribe, who were political rivals against Honest, Spear's father and troops were killed but Spear was saved by three unknown individuals. The Three Beasts then spread flyers to frame Night Raid for the murders. Najenda sends Ban, Crona, Tatsumi and Night Raid member Bulat aboard a massive luxury liner. There, Nyau uses his Imperial Arms Scream, a flute that weakens those who hear its melody, but Tatsumi resists its sound. Tatsumi is then confronted by Daidara, who uses his Imperial Arms Belvark, an axe that splits into two blades. Bulat intervenes and uses his Imperial Arms Incursio, a sealed white sword that releases into a suit of armor, to kill Daidara. Bulat recognizes Liver as a former general of the Imperial Police.

Liver uses his Imperial Arms Black Marine, a ring that controls any form of liquid, in which Bulat has the disadvantage due to being surrounded by an ocean but was aided by Ban. Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Crona fights against Nyau, who is very quick on his feet. Liver unleashes a special attack, which causes Bulat and Liver's Imperial Arms to wear out due to critical damage. After Bulat turns down Liver's offer to join Esdeath's army, Ban, Bulat and Liver engage in a fight to the finish. Bulat manages to mortally wound Liver, who dies after revealing that he joined Esdeath because of his respect and admiration for her. Bulat realizes that Liver injected poison into his blood as a last resort, in which Liver manipulated his spilled blood to pierce through Bulat but was saved when Ban handed him an elixir but remains injured. Crona then finishes off Nyau but unleashing Ragnarok, completing their mission. However due to the injuries Bulat sustained from his fight with Liver, he decided to entrusts his Incursio to Tatsumi.

Meanwhile, Gaara decided to have a conversation with Seryuu in her cell.

The next day as Mine and Sheele were fully recovered from their injuries, they sees Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Night Raid member Lubbock doing pushups with Akame, Sayo and Leone literally on their backs. Najenda assigns Gaara as temporary leader before planning to leave to recruit new members. Meanwhile, the Jaegers (Wave, Kurome, Dr. Stylish, Run and Bols) assembles and Esdeath brutally introduces herself as the leader of this group, whose mission is to hunt down the enemies of the Empire. Lubbock then invites Tatsumi, Leone, Mako and Crona into his library, where he explains that Najenda was disgusted with Esdeath's excessive cruelty against the southwestern tribal army many years ago. Esdeath sponsors a tournament, secretly to find her marital suitor. Tatsumi enters the tournament under the guise of a blacksmith. After Tatsumi flawlessly defeats a bullheaded opponent in the arena and wins the tournament, Esdeath suddenly becomes infatuated with his prowess. As she approaches him, she shackles him and takes him inside the palace. Akame, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat, Sayo, Ieyasu and Team Redemption(minus Gaara) learns about this and discuss whether or not they should rescue Tatsumi.

Meanwhile, Gaara is doing some sort of therapy session with Seryuu in her cell. Surprisingly, Seryuu was listening to him in with genuine interest.

The next day, Esdeath and the Jaegers raid and destroy a fortress of bandits, and Tatsumi is forced to watch. Later, as Esdeath tries to get intimate with Tatsumi in her bedroom, Tatsumi resist temptation and tries to convince her to join his side. However, she slaps him, saying that she will never change for him, despite his debate that the Empire is corrupt. The next day, Esdeath assigns Tatsumi and Wave to the west part of the mountains, tasking them to take out a group of Tree Beasts. Although Tatsumi uses Incursio to escape into a forest, Wave uses his Imperial Arms Grand Chariot, a sealed black sword that releases into a suit of armor, to follow Tatsumi. After Tatsumi manages to swiftly run away, he encounters a Jackaleo. Akame and Ban arrives and kills the Jackaleo, while Lubbock takes Tatsumi, Ban and Akame back into the mountains. At the palace, Esdeath punishes Wave brick by brick for allowing Tatsumi to escape, yet Esdeath is still determined to get Tatsumi back. At the library, Tatsumi tells everyone about Esdeath and the Jaegers.

Meanwhile, Gaara continues the therapy session with Seryuu and with a noticeable difference... they are not inside a cell.

The next day, Dr. Stylish and Team Stylish (Hana, Kaku, Me, Mimi, Toby and Trooma) find and attack the hideout of Night Raid. Tatsumi struggles to fight Kaku but Mine steps in and uses Pumpkin to blast him down. Meanwhile, Akame and Ban battles Toby, whose mechanical body is equipped with guns and swords. Lubbock uses his Imperial Arms Cross Tail, a reel of strings that can be manipulated, to form a spear and stab Toby in the chest. Trooma tries to attack Mine from behind, but Leone and Kevin intercepts with a surprise attack and kills him with a single blow. Dr. Stylish's foot soldiers surround Ban, Kevin, Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, Mine and Lubbock, and all but Tatsumi are afflicted by Dr. Stylish's paralytic poison injected into the foot soldiers. Najenda rides on an Air Manta and dispatches Susanoo, who easily defeats the foot soldiers. As Kevin and Ban kills Hana, Me and Mimi, Dr. Stylish was left alone however instead of fighting back, he was marveled and gained interested at Kevin and Ban's abilities and decided to turns his back at the Empire to join Night Raid. Although they were skeptical at first but Stylish decided to tell them several information about the Empire and the Jaegers which was more than enough to let him join their side.

As this is going on, Gaara and Seryuu are seen meditating outside the hideout.

The next day, Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat, Sayo, Ieyasu, Stylish and Team Redemption(minus Gaara) were introduced to Chelsea and Susanoo, Najenda's newest recruit and a humanoid Imperial Arms. Later Crona, Tatsumi and Leone take out a horde of Marg Dons in the forest. Chelsea then uses her Imperial Arms Gaia Foundation, a cosmetics box that allows her to take on any appearance, to change into a cat and steal cake from Mine, who becomes very angry. Chelsea later berates Night Raid and Team Redemption for being incompetent. Mine convinces Crona, Tatsumi and Lubbock to teach Chelsea a lesson for what she said. Lubbock tells Tatsumi to sneak up on Chelsea while she is bathing in the hot springs bath. It turns out that Chelsea used Gaia Foundation to take on the appearance of Susanoo to confuse Crona and Tatsumi at first. She reveals to be the only survivor of her former team that was massacred in the past, hence why she berated Night Raid in the first place. Elsewhere, Esdeath is told by Run about a list of lookalikes of Tatsumi, but she declares that there is only one Tatsumi whom she loves.

Meanwhile, Honest assigns Esdeath to track down various Danger Beasts, which have appeared in forests and mines. Bols saves two merchants from being attacked by Humanoid Danger Beasts, but Wave witnesses the merchants being terrified of Bols due to his fearsome appearance. Later, Bols explains that despite his nice personality, he used to be an executioner and burned down many infested villages. Bols is visited by his wife Kije and daughter Logue, who are very well aware of his line of work. While training with Susanoo, Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo considers him as a companion rather than just a tool. The members of Night Raid and Team Redemption were given the mission to kill Humanoid Danger Beasts, intentionally helping the Imperial Army. Meanwhile, Esdeath and Run discuss that the Humanoid Danger Beasts, therefore the Humanoid Danger Beasts must have somehow escaped their containment. While patrolling the mountains at night, Tatsumi learns that Lubbock joined Night Raid to get closer to Najenda, though his love is unrequited. Tatsumi travels alone to the summit, where he suddenly encounters Esdeath, who is shocked to see him.

The reunion of Tatsumi and Esdeath is cut short when Honest's son Syura appears and uses his Imperial Arms Shambhala, a pendant capable of spatial manipulation, which teleports the two to a remote island. When two Modified Danger Beasts appear, Tatsumi and Esdeath slay each of them. After Tatsumi and Esdeath explore the island, they find out that they were teleported by a trigram circle symbol created by Syura. Esdeath reveals that she lived by the law of "survival of the fittest" and became a general in the Imperial Army, as a result of the northern tribe killing her late father and her former clan of Danger Beast hunters. She also selected the Imperial Arms Demon's Extract, the blood of a Danger Beast which she drank in order to create and manipulate ice. When Syura's portal reappears, Tatsumi and Esdeath pass through and return to the mountains. Tatsumi uses his Incursio to hide before Esdeath has the chance of seeing him.

Back at Night Raid's hideout, Gaara re-introduces Seryuu to everyone as she announces that she has turn her back at the Empire but didn't joined Night Raid but instead, she decided to join Team Redemption which Gaara stated that Seryuu is their fourth honorary member.

Meanwhile, in an inn somewhere at the Capital, Spear is seen alongside three individuals named Sabo, Koala and Hank Hill, three honorary members of Team Redemption. They were having a conversation about what to do next when Sabo announces that they'll be meeting up with Team Redemption soon.

The next day, Najenda prepares a strategy meeting for Night Raid and Team Redemption after they sit down to eat. Najenda tells Night Raid and Team Redemption that they will launch attacks against the Empire during an uprising caused by Path of Peace, a pacifist religious organization. Night Raid and Team Redemption were is assigned to assassinate Bolic, the assistant to the leader of Path of Peace while working as an agent under Honest. Bolic has been drugging members of Path of Peace to become his slaves and prevent them from an insurrection on the Empire. The members of Night Raid and Team Redemption have fun at the beach before carrying out their mission. The Jaegers split into two teams, in which Esdeath and Run head east, while Wave, Kurome and Bols head south. At a canyon in the south, Night Raid and Team Redemption confronts Wave, Kurome and Bols. Both Wave and Bols were shock to see Seryuu and Stylish are now part of their enemies as Kurome uses her Imperial Arms Yatsufusa, a katana that turns her victims into zombies.

Kurome's puppets (Death Tagool, Natala, Doya, Apeman, Henter, Wall, Rokugou and Kaiser Frog) emergex, and the battle in the canyon begins and at the same time, Emotionless suddenly made their appearance, surprising both factions. As the battle ensues, most members fights off the Emotionless while Sabo, Koala, Hank and Spear arrives to aid Night Raid and Team Redemption. While Susanoo and Ban fights Death Tagool, Mine and Kevin pursues Doya. Tatsumi becomes overwhelmed by Apeman and Henter, until Chelsea later disguises herself as a tribesman to distract and kill Henter with a poisoned needle to the head, leaving Tatsumi to finish off Apeman. While Crona, Leone and Najenda take on Rokugou, Kurome slices off Leone's left arm, forcing Najenda and Crona to kill Rokugou herself. As Akame combats Wall and Bols at the same time, she tells Bols that she joined Night Raid because she believes it in her heart to be the right path. Mine and Kevin were swallowed by Kaiser Frog, but they manages to pierce through Kaiser Frog and escape. Susanoo uses his trump card, transforming into an armored form gained from Najenda's life force, to kill Death Tagool. After Satsuki, Leone and Akame team up to kill Wall, Bols uses his Imperial Arm Rubicante, a powerful flamethrower. Since Rubicante is damaged from the battle, Bols throws it upward and detonates it, causing a massive explosion around him.

Despite the massive explosion, everyone survives. As Chelsea, Ban and Nonon chases after Kurome, Stylish had a talk with Gaara and told him that he wants Bols to join them. Later, Gaara and Stylish met Bols in a forest and managed to convinced him to switch sides. Meanwhile, Chelsea, Ban and Nonon catches up with Kurome and managed to take down Natala and Doya while Ban defeats Kurome. But instead of killing her, they decided to take Kurome as hostage in hopes, she could change sides like how Gaara did with Seryuu.

And with the three honorary members, Spear and Bols joining them, Night Raid and Team Redemption got even more stronger.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Capital, three girls named Fal, Air and Luna were sold to a sadistic group by a man named Bach but were saved when Solo Hero, Gelman arrived and killed Bach and the sadistic group. Gelman then decided to bring the three girls back in Neo-City for medical treatment.

The next day, Esdeath and the Jaegers are ordered by Honest to protect Bolic, who summons the Four Rakshasa Demons of the Imperial Fist Temple (Ibara, Sten, Mez and Suzuka), who are able to manipulate their bodies in a myriad of ways. Then, Bolic sends them on the offensive. Meanwhile, Night Raid and Team Redemption enters Kyoroch, the headquarters of Path of Peace. Ban, Sabo, Tatsumi and Mine explores the busy marketplace. At a cemetery, Koala and Akame takes on Ibara, using their skills to defeat him. In the city streets, Lubbock and Hank fights Sten and Mez, Hank knocks out Mez with a very powerful aura-infused punch while Lubbock uses Cross Tail to crush Sten's heart from the inside and Lubbock was about to kill Mez but Hank stops him, deciding to take her as a hostage instead which Lubbock agrees. On the outskirts of town, Tatsumi and Mine quarrel as they encounter the Lord, the leader and founder of Path of Peace.

The next day, Night Raid and Team Redemption plans to infiltrate the palace during the anniversary festival of Path of Peace. Susanoo cooks favorite meals for the members in preparation for the mission. Tatsumi and Mine wear disguises as a diversion to get out of the city undetected, but Suzuka spots them and attacks them while at the same time, a bomb-type Emotionless pops out of nowhere. As Tatsumi fights Suzuka while Mine fights the Emotionless alone. Tatsumi defeats Suzuka with the aid of Ira but didn't kill but instead decided to take her hostage. As Ira takes Suzuka back to their hideout, Mines manages to wound the creature but it retaliated by setting off a suicide bomb implanted in his body. Mine's legs become exhausted when she tries to run away, but Tatsumi ends up saving her from the blast. Meanwhile, the rest of Night Raid and Team Redemption storms to the palace. Although Esdeath advises Bolic not to leave, he later attempts to flee, only to be killed by Akame and Lubbock.

Chelsea, Tatsumi and Lubbock covertly meet up with the palace maid working as a member of the resistance. At the entrance to the palace, they soon find themselves surrounded by Syura and his elite unit. Great General Budo of the Empire appears and uses his Imperial Arms Adramelech, a pair of gauntlets that generate electricity, to attack Tatsumi and Chelsea. Lubbock struggles as Syura repeatedly warps himself on the ground and in midair using Shambhala. When the palace maid restrains Lubbock, she is injured by Syura, who is blindsided when his right hand holding Shambhala is cut off by Lubbock. However, the palace maid stabs Lubbock in the back. Syura teleports Lubbock into an abyss, but Lubbock uses Cross Tail to pull Syura into the abyss. Lubbock kills Syura by crushing his heart from the inside, which then sends them both to high above the palace. After Cross Tail breaks, Syura's men was about to kill Lubbock but was saved by Hank and Spear. As Chelsea was blown away by Budo, Tatsumi, after being captured by Budo, is sentenced to death by Honest. Esdeath tells Honest to give her the honors to conduct the execution.

With both Lubbock and Chelsea still injured, Akame, Leone, Mine, Najenda, Susanoo, Sheele, Bulat, Stylish, Bols, Spear, Team Redemption and their honorary members prepares for their mission to rescue Tatsumi. Meanwhile, Tatsumi refuses to join Esdeath for her cause. During the execution in the coliseum, Night Raid and Team Redemption attacks just as Esdeath is about to kill Tatsumi. Akame, Sabo and Kevin enters the palace and defeats the Imperial Police in order to retrieve Incursio. As Najenda, Susanoo and Gaara confronts Esdeath, Najenda has Susanoo uses his trump card to repel any attack Esdeath throws at them. As Satsuki, Leone and Mine fight Budo, Leone and Satsuki becomes paralyzed, leaving Mine to take on Budo by herself. Mine and Budo each channel and release their strongest blast from their Imperial Arms. Mine obliterates Budo, but she is left heavily wounded but was healed by the timely arrival of Stylish and Yukino. Akame, Sabo and Kevin frees Tatsumi. Esdeath uses her trump card to freeze time and destroy Susanoo's core, but Najenda uses her trump card in retaliation to restore Susanoo. While Susanoo and Gaara keeps Esdeath busy, the rest met up with each other and witnessed Mine confessing her feelings to Tatsumi before sharing a kiss.

Wave learns that Run joined the Jaegers in order to reform the Empire, which is filled with corruption and rebellion. The two later cross paths with Mako, Bulat and Sheele but instead of engaging in a fight, the two decided to join forces with them in taking down the Empire. Elsewhere, Honest instructs the Emperor to activate the ultimate Imperial Arms in order to stop the revolution.

As Night Raid and Team Redemption starts their final mission to assassinate Honest. Under Honest's influence, the Emperor activates his Imperial Arms Shikoutazer, a suit of armor as tall as a mountain, and causes destruction in the Capital. Sabo and Tatsumi tries to convince the Emperor to have compassion for the citizens, but the Emperor becomes selfish in his cause to maintain power. Wave joins Tatsumi in the battle against the Emperor. After Tatsumi manages to strike the core of Shikoutazer, he unlocks the true power of Incursio to defeat the Emperor and with their combined efforts, they destroyed Shikoutaizer.

And with the Emperor defeated, Honest tried to flee but was cornered by Leone, Spear, Nonon, Kevin and Hank and even with his Teigu, Arms Erase Stone, Honest is no match from everyone's combined strength and was killed by Leone. Meanwhile, Akame and Gaara takes on Esdeath and with their combined strength, they defeated her.

And with the Capital, free at last from corruption, Najenda sentences the Emperor to death for corrupting the Empire as she takes responsibility to help rebuild and restore the Capital.

Meanwhile, Gaara offered Night Raid and the remaining members of Jaegers to join the Heroes Coalition which they accepted. Thought Sayo and Ieyasu decided to become trainees while Spear decided to join Team Redemption as it's fifth honorary member while Stylish joins the Science and Research Department.

Mez and Suzuka, after taking therapy sessions, decided to join the Heroes Coalitions. Akame and Kurome finally made amends with each other while Esdeath was sent to a rehabilitation center.

And with that, Night Raid and Team Redemption's adventures in the Capital concluded. But what adventures awaits for them next?

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. DanganRonpa Abridged Story

Ever wonder how the survivors of the Hope Peak Academy and the Remnants of Despair got in to the Heroes Coalition? Well... here's what happened.

It was a fun, sunny day at Neo-City as Geo Stelar merrily walks his way towards the Comic Books Shop when all of a sudden he got sucked in by a stray portal which brought him to a place in a classroom littered with security cameras and steel plates. Following a note's instruction to assemble in the gym, Makoto finds fourteen other unique students in a similar situation. These are Kyouko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Junko Enoshima, Chihiro Fujisaki, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon Kuwata, Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono, Sakura Oogami, Mondo Oowada, Byakuya Togami and Hifumi Yamada.

Geo immediately befriended Makoto but was interrupted by the appearance of the self-proclaimed headmaster, a remote-controlled bear named Monokuma, appears before them, announcing that the students will be staying in the school for the rest of their lives and can only "graduate" by killing another student. Rejecting this idea, the students spend the next few days searching the school grounds to try to find an alternative exit. Deciding everyone needs a motive to kill, Monokuma shows each student, except Geo,a personalized DVD motivating them to try to escape at any cost; in Makoto's case, a video of his family being put in danger. As Sayaka is also unnerved by the contents of her video, Makoto and Geo tries to calm her down, promising that he will find a way to get both of them out.

After learning from Monokuma about the faulty door on his bedroom's shower room, Makoto is approached by Sayaka, who states she is afraid that someone may be after her, and offers to switch rooms with her to put her at ease. Later that night, Geo was walking in the halls when he heard noise coming from Makoto's room, he busted through the door and saw Sayaka trying to kill Leon, Geo saves Leon and managed to reason with Sayaka. Sayaka broke down crying as Leon thanks Geo.

The next day, Monokuma grants access to the second floor of the academy, containing a library and a swimming pool with gender-divided changing rooms. Whilst searching the library, the group find a broken laptop and a letter that claims Hope's Peak Academy has been shut down for a while, along with a storeroom filled with confidential files. Later, Makoto and Geo comes across writer Touko, who has a crush on the cold-hearted affluent progeny, Byakuya, before winding up as a witness to a sauna endurance battle between biker Mondo and hall monitor Kiyotaka, who end up bonding with each other as a result. Soon after, Monokuma announces his next incentive, stating he will publicly announce everyone's personal secrets unless someone is killed in the next 24 hours. Junko voices her objection and assaults Monokuma, she was about to be impale to death by spears when Makoto saves her. That night, Leon and Geo are seen heading toward's the boy's locker room when they heard a noise, they went inside and saw Mondo was about to murder Chihiro but was stopped. Mondo then confessed that his brother died because he weak while Chihiro is a boy, much to Leon and Geo's shock and bewilderment. Geo then encourages Mondo to become stronger and told Chihiro to be true to himself.

The next day, Monokuma began to expose everyone's secrets, except for Geo of course, which includes that Sakura was a traitor and Junko was not Junko at all. Sakura explained that Monokuma blackmailed her and was task to kill everyone since Monukuma is holding her family's dojo hostage while Junko(?) removes her disguise, revealing to be Mukuro Ikusaba, the younger twin sister of Junko, whom decided to switch places with her. After that everyone forgave Sakura while some are skeptic towards Mukuro. Byakuya then pointed out that Touko has a slip personality known as Genocider Syo, Touko's killer-side, which made everyone freaks out at the writer but she promised that she'll keep her slip personality in check.

The next day, the others investigate the newly opened third floor, containing a rec room, an art room and a physics lab, Monokuma announces his next incentive: a cash reward of 10 billion yen to whoever graduates, though nobody seems to fall for it. Afterwards, Chihiro introduces them to Alter-Ego, an A.I. program called who offers to help decrypt some files left on the laptop. Later that day, Leon and Geo overhears Celestia trying to coerce with Hifumi in stealing Alter-Ego and plans to kill Kiyotaka, the two immediately confronted them and managed to convinced them to stop.

Later that night, Geo was taking a shower at the men's showers when he accidentally opens a secret passage from a wall beside him, Geo the enters the passage and discovered an empty control room filled computers and large screens that features live videos of places around the academy. He then noticed a drawer and quickly opens it and discovers something that made his eyes wide and his jaw drop... literally.

The next day, everyone were gathered around the gymnasium as Geo told them what he just discovered. Geo also reveals the mastermind behind all of this is none other than Junko Enoshima herself, much to everyone's shock. On cue, Junko appears on stage and reveals herself to be the true Super High School Level Despair. Junko reveals that she had used Mukuro, her older twin sister, to take her place, before showing the others footage of the outside world, revealing it to be in total chaos. This is confirmed by Genocider, who retained her memories as they are kept separate from Touko's, with Junko subsequently revealing that the memories that were stolen from the students were actually of two whole years spent together in Hope's Peak Academy. A year ago, when "The Tragedy" hit the world, the school was converted into a shelter to protect the students carrying hope on their shoulders. However, Junko killed the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri whom is also Kyouko's father, erased the students' memories, and began the killing game, betraying her own sister in the process. Junko then holds a final vote between hope and despair; if everyone votes for hope, they must leave the academy, but should even one student vote in favor of despair, the students will remain in the academy and Makoto alone will be executed. Makoto manages to use his own hope to inspire the others to stand up against despair, earning him the new title of Super High School Level Hope. With the trial over, Junko revels herself in the ultimate despair and gives herself the ultimate execution, leaving behind an escape switch.

With hope in their hearts, Makoto and the others were about use the switch to leave the academy when suddenly the door was busted open, much to their shock. The culprits behind the door's destruction were none other than Luna Platz, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. Luna, upon seeing Geo, hugs him in relief. Rogue then explained that dozens of Heroes Coalitions personnel were sent to this world to help by evacuating innocent civilians and capturing people that were behind the tragedy. Everyone agreed to help by joining the Future Foundation that is allied with the Heroes Coalitions.

Months later in Towa City, Solo Hero, Gingka Hagane, is seen marching around the chaos-infected city when he comes across an apartment complex where he met Komaru Naegi, the sister of Makoto, has spent the past year locked inside an apartment complex in Towa City, unaware of the events that have gone on in the outside world. They were suddenly forced to flee when they were attacked by deadly Monokuma robots and comes across Future Foundation member Byakuya, who gives Komaru a special Hacking Gun that can fight against the robot and orders her to escape the city. However, Komaru's escape fails as she and Gingka got captured by a group of elementary-school children known as the Warriors of Hope, which consist of Monaca Towa, Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi and Nagisa Shingetsu, who seek to create a utopia for children by murdering all the adults with their robots. They force Komaru and Gingka to join their "Demon Hunting" game and drop her into the city, where they were saved by Homicidal maniac Genocide Jack, who soon reverts to her true self, Touko, a survivor of Hopes Peak High School. Touko can now control Jack through the use of a stun gun. Learning that Byakuya may have been kidnapped by the Warriors of Hope, Touko agrees to team up with Komaru to find Byakuya and escape the city. Along the way, they encounter a resistance group, run by Haiji Towa alongside Hiroko Hagakure and Taichi Fujisaki, and meet a white bear robot named Shirokuma.

As Gingka, Komaru and Touko go on their journey, fighting against the Warriors of Hope and encountering much despair along the way, they learn that the Warriors of Hope are in worship of Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair responsible for bringing about the end of the world, and seek to create a successor. Confronting the group's leader, Monaca, and defeating their advisor Kurokuma, Komaru is given the choice of destroying the Monokuma Controller, which would stop all the robots but at the cost of sacrificing all the children wearing Monokuma Kid masks. Monaca then reveals that her goal is to turn Komaru into the next Junko, trying to coerce her into destroying the controller by allegedly revealing her parents were killed. However, Touko, having learned a great deal from travelling with Komaru, slaps some sense into her and together they overcome despair in order to defeat an out-of-control mech. As Monaca is inevitably rescued by Nagito Komaeda, who encourages her to become the next Junko herself, it is revealed that both Shirokuma and Kurokuma were controlled by the real Junko's AI, who has Izuru Kamukura carry out the next part of her plan. Meanwhile, after rescuing Byakuya, Gingka, Komaru and Touko decide to stay behind in Towa City to help out those who need it.

A few weeks later, Kazeyoshi Imai and his team, Full Force Guerilla, were task to apprehend Junko's followers but most of them committed suicide. After hours searching, the team found the Remnants of Despair that includes the aforementioned Nagito Komaeda, Mikan Tsumiki, Nekomaru Nidai, Peko Pekoyama, Teruteru Hanamura, Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Gundam Tanaka, Mahiru Koizumi, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Sonia Nevermind, Akane Owari, Kazuichi Souda and a guy known as the Ultimate Impostor. They then discovered that they were brainwashed by Junko using Ryouta Mitarai's brainwashing techniques and combining it with the recording of the first mutual killing game and notes on human psychology she stole from Yasuke Matsuda. However, in the case of Class 77-B, Junko combined Ryouta's brainwashing techniques with a live feed of Chiaki Nanami's execution instead. Kazeyoshi then uses a mysterious power that he owns and undoes the brainwashing while giving the Remnants a new hope in life.

Later, Kazeyoshi met Izuru Kamukura, Izuru told him to look after the Remnants as he travels across the multiverse.

In conclusion, the Heroes Coalitions and the Future Foundations works together in rehabilitating the world that Junko destroyed. Aside from being part of Future Foundation, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Leon, Mondo, Celestia, Sakura and Hifumi joined the Heroes Coalitions with Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Chihiro as staff members, Leon, Mondo and Celestia as trainees and Sakura as a Solo Hero while Sayaka resumes her idol career by being part of the Brainless Studios, they also attend the Vanguard Academy. The Remnants of Despair also joined the Heroes Coalition with Nagito, Mikan and Teruteru as staff members, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko and Sonia as trainees, Kazuichi was a trainee for a short period of time before joining the Flaming Honor as an honorary member and Nekomaru, Peko, Gundam, Fuyuhiko, Akane and the Ultimate Impostor became Solo Heroes, they also attend the Vanguard Academy. Komaru also joined the Heroes Coalitions as a trainee and later a student at the Vanguard Academy.

The threat of spreading despair is possible but nothing will stop Makoto and everyone in spreading hope.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. The Last Specter Abridged Story

This story stars Houtarou Oreki, the Sherlock Holmes of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions. Originally, Houtarou is an ordinary high school student with an uncanny ability to solve things when he then got recruited by the Coalitions who sees potential in his talent. Houtarou is clearly disinterested in joining but his older sister forced him join or else she'll kick his butt. Her threat is more than enough to change his mind and he begrudgingly joins the Coalition.

Ever since joining the Coalitions, Houtarou has been on one case after another and each cases are a success, he quickly became popular and his uncanny skills earns him the title of 'The Sherlock Holmes of Neo-City'. Armed with a cane, Houtarou alongside his assistant, Rima Mashiro(one of Amu Hinamori's best friends), they go through various adventures and cases.

In this story... Houtarou and Rima will take on a case that is far different from usual.

The story starts in another world, Houtarou and Rima arrives at the Gressenheller University in London, here they met up with Professor Herschel Layton and had a chat with him. Then Rosa Grimes, Herschel's housekeeper, enters his office and handed him a letter. After reading, Herschel finds that the letter was from an old friend by the name of Clark Triton. Layton along with Houtarou and Rima then rushes out of his office to his car. On the way out of London, Emmy Altava sees the professor's car and immediately chases him down. Then the four finally meet, and with Layton and Emmy finally put aside their differences, and she joins him as his assistant, aiding them with the mystery of Misthallery.

Once the four arrives at Misthallery, they begin searching for Clark's house. Along the way, they hear rumors of the specter, a witch's mark, and an oracle that can somehow predict the specter's attacks which Houtarou finds it ridiculous. Once they have located the mayor's residence, Clark is delighted that Layton stopped by for a visit, but when Layton asks about the letter, Clark doesn't know what he is talking about. Clark then explains that his son, Luke Triton, has been holed up in his room and avoiding Clark as of late, so Layton decides to talk with him.

The four then discovered that Clark wasn't the one who had sent the letter, but Luke. Luke then explains that the reason that he had sent the letter was because he predicted the world would end soon, because of a specter destroying the town. Layton realizes that Luke was the "oracle" that everyone in town listened to and took refuge to avoid the specter. At first, Layton was doubtful about there being a 'specter' in the town, though Luke insists, so Layton and Emmy continue to look while Houtarou and by extension, Rima, looks skeptical with Luke's claims.

While beginning their investigation of Misthallery, the four brought Luke to help their search for the specter and to help crack the case. Luke acts as a tour guide, showing the four around the town. As the group looks around, they find many eccentric characters and inhabitants of Misthallery. The five then rent a hotel room with Houtarou paying the cost. After a small day's work of investigation, they spend the night at the hotel, which lies on the street of where Luke predicts the specter will attack next.

After dark and within the hotel, the five then heard a strange echoing music and suddenly, they find themselves face-to-face with the specter. Houtarou then instructed everyone to rush to the window to get a better look at the specter. As Emmy takes a picture of the monster, it attacks the near-by hat shop and tears its claws into the very hotel that the five is in. Houtarou was tempted to shoot the specter with his cane but held himself back as Layton begins to run out the door to chase down the specter, only to be stopped by a worried Luke. After a small talk, the five moves off into the now-soggy street that lies before them.

But the specter is nowhere to be found, and the five decides to find the source of the flute music still echoing through the town. After losing the trail around Highyard Arch, Luke mentions a rumor that an ancient flute was sold off at the black market. With their new plan in mind, the five returned to the hotel for the night.

As dawn arises, the five proceeded with their investigation, searching areas on the western side of Misthallery. After some careful thought, both Houtarou and Layton solves the riddles of the many kids that were running about the marketplace. Following their search throughout the market, more and more stories and thoughts on the nature of the specter begin to arise. Suddenly, as the five were walking around the central plaza in the market when a shadowy, cloaked figure jumped from a chimney atop one of the buildings.

This figure, called the Black Raven, jumps down while dodging a kick from Emmy and a cane attack from Houtarou. A great chase ensues as Layton, Luke and Rima begin chasing down the Raven on foot. Emmy and Houtarou, however, follows the Raven onto the rooftops, showing the inhuman speed and agility the Raven possesses. The Raven then confronts Layton in the plaza and the two begin speaking about the black market, a place where Luke said the Specter's Flute was sold. After the talk, the Raven gives them access to the black market, and Layton enters the dark tunnel below the marketplace.

Within the black market, the five finds the Black Raven. Layton and Houtarou gains the Raven's respect by exposing his true identity - he is not one person. All of the children the four met in the market, who guided them toward the black market, dressed up in the same costume to test Layton and company. The Raven reveals himself as Crow, leader of the Black Ravens. Crow tells the them that he indeed sold the flute to highest bidder on day. That highest bidder being a Mr. Evan Barde, a wealthy man at the high end of town that died the year before. However, no one's been to Mr. Barde's manor in years, because of his daughter, Arianna Barde. Bad things happen to people who speak ill of Arianna, and the townsfolk suspect that Arianna is a cursed witch. With this new information, Layton and Houtarou begins to set his sights on Barde Manor atop Highyard Hill.

The five then arrives at the arch that separates Misthallery from Highyard Hill, the location of the excavation sight for the legendary Golden Garden as well as the location of the police station. However, Layton and Houtarou are more focused on Barde Manor and thus, wastes no time on getting there. The five arrives at the eerie manor only to find that the gardener, Seamus has locked the place up tight. Layton, Houtarou, Rima and Emmy find it odd that there is a gardener for the manor, yet the garden of the place is badly unattended. Thus, more suspicion spreads as the four tries to find a way into Barde Manor.

Near by, there is a tower that leads into Barde Manor that Luke finds can help the three enter the manor. With their combined intellect, the five climbed the tower and make their way into the manor. Inside, they meet Arianna Barde, the supposedly cursed "witch" of Misthallery. Luke tries to calm Arianna down, but unfortunately fails to do anything at the time. Seamus then enters and kicks everyone out of the manor. Once outside, Luke informs everyone that Arianna is actually very sick, with not much life left to live. The five then decides to ask around Highyard Hill for information.

Later, they learn that Seamus the gardener is heading down the canal towards the market. The five then follows the trail, hoping that if they can prove that Arianna is not a witch, she would help them solve the mystery. At the market, they hear talk about a boy from Highyard Hill arriving at the market, going on a shopping spree, and completely cleaning out Aunt Taffy's candy supply. With this information, the five then heads back to town.

Upon arriving in town, they learn that the witch's mark has appeared once again, this time in the East District. A candy wrapper found next to the mark confirms Layton and Houtarou's suspicions, the four then heads back to Barde Manor.

The five then re-confront Arianna down by the lake shore by Barde Manor. At the shore, Layton and Houtarou then told the group in the area that Seamus isn't actually the gardener of the manor at all. Layton and Houtarou explained that Seamus is actually Tony Barde, the younger brother of Arianna. It was Tony who created the rumor of the witch's curse and painted the witch's mark on the homes of those who said mean things about Arianna. After speaking with Arianna, Layton gathers more facts on the matter and begins to proceed back into Highyard Hill to investigate further matters. Houtarou then tasks Emmy with Rima to go back to London to aid the investigation from there by getting some files from Scotland Yard.

Emmy along with Rima rode on the former's scooter down into central London to Gressenheller University. Upon their arrival, Emmy and Rima meets Dean Delmona, the dean of the university. After helping him with a riddle, the two enters Layton's office and meets Rosa. While inside the office, they recovered a small book left by Layton to aid their investigation. The two then heads off to Scotland Yard. While inside, Emmy seeks out the help of Inspector Clamp Grosky, a high-class investigator of the yard.

Much to Emmy's dismay, Grosky had recently left and thus, Emmy and Rima were tasked to track him down. After searching the museum and minor streets within London, Emmy and Rima returned to Scotland Yard. Upon their arrival, Grosky suddenly crashes through the window, wrestling with a criminal. With Emmy and Rima's help, the criminal is stopped and Grosky greets his old friend. With his help, Emmy and Rima then finds Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton. Inside the archives, Chelmey, Grosky, Rima and Emmy found more secrets related to Mr. Barde's apparent suicide. With this information at hand, Rima, Emmy and Grosky raced back to Misthallery.

Once back in Misthallery, Houtarou, Rima, Layton, Luke, and Emmy meet Police Chief, Levin Jakes. Upon the unsettling welcome of Jakes, Layton and Houtarou begins to question Jakes' role in Barde's death and what other mysteries which shroud Misthallery's recent past. With all this information regarding the new found mystery, Jakes begins to suspect Layton of murder and tells him to leave his office and then town. Jakes gives the professor 24 hours to leave Misthallery, or else. His threat made Houtarou more suspicious of Jakes.

After more searching across town, the five are confronted by thugs and attacked. However, the thugs do not stand a chance against Emmy, Rima and Houtarou's fighting skills. This leads to the professor and Houtarou even more down a line of suspecting Jakes being a corrupt, vicious man. As night falls over Misthallery once again, Layton begins to think of a new plan of action against the specter. With the aid of the Black Ravens, Layton begins to create a small trap for the specter. With Luke's brilliant deductions, the five were able to predict the next position of the specter, and hopefully reveal what it actually is.

Shrouded in mist, the five start to feel the quakes of the specter, and hear the tune of the mystic "Specter's Flute". Hiding in an alleyway, Professor Layton finally gets a clear glimpse of the "specter". Before Layton can explain, dawn approaches and the five are captured by Jakes' men. The five are then taken to the police headquarters in Highyard Hill. Once inside, both the professor and Houtarou realized - Jakes and his men were immediately on the scene, but Luke didn't alert the townspeople this time. The five then escaped the interrogation room after Rima smashes the door, they quickly left the place. Once outside, the group return to their investigation and head back to Highyard Arch to solve one last mystery-the specter's flute.

Arriving at the destroyed arch, Layton and Houtarou realizes how the flute's sound traveled. The old pipe system in Misthallery carried the sound across the town, resulting in the echoing quality of the music. Layton and Houtarou then explains this to Rima, Emmy and Luke, and the five then heads to the pipe system's origin, Misthallery Lake, to find the specter.

Once the group returned to Barde Manor, the professor tells Arianna and Tony of what has been happening within the town, and Arianna then tells the group of a secret regarding what has been going on. Arianna then takes the Specter's Flute, an ocarina, in hand and walks down the pier. She then plays the melody and suddenly, out of the lake before, a great monster rises out. Loosha, a large creature that resembles a large manatee/plesiosaurone, is the last of her kind, rises and swims directly to Arianna and the professor.

But, as Layton reveals, Loosha is not actually the specter - at least, technically. Loosha was actually protecting Misthallery from the specter, and Arianna was playing the flute to calm Loosha and keep her out of harm's way. Before Arianna can explain, Jakes rises out of the shadows and fires net-launching guns at Loosha. Jakes' men then take Loosha hostage and flee to the central plaza in Highyard Hill as they suspect Loosha is indeed the specter that has been terrorizing the town.

Houtarou, Layton, Luke, Rima and Emmy then rushes down into southern Misthallery to clear Loosha's name and save her life. Within southern Misthallery lies the old factory which had been abandoned for years. Fighting off a few thugs in the area, Houtarou, Layton and Emmy find themselves face-to-face with what has actually been seen as the infamous "specter". The group heads to Grand Plaza, but Layton has an idea. The five then splits up as Houtarou and Layton enters the plaza.

Once at the plaza, Layton and Houtarou then shows the people of Misthallery what has actually been the specter the entire time; one of the mining machines used for the Golden Garden. Loosha was trying to stop the machine from unearthing the Golden Garden. The "specter" everyone saw was actually Loosha fighting the machine. Behind the thick, manmade fog, the two appeared to be a single entity rampaging through town. However, not only that, they then reveals who was behind everything thus far-none other than Doland Noble, the Triton family's faithful butler. But, it would seem that he is not the real Doland at all. Layton explains that the fake Doland kidnapped the real Doland as well as Mrs. Triton, and he sent Emmy and Rima to free them. Doland then puts on his hat and reveals himself to actually be the dreaded Jean Descole, a powerful man who uses his intelligence and scientific understanding to build powerful and deadly machinery.

Revealed, Descole activates the other dormant mining machines and takes a ride on the one Luke had brought to the plaza. Grosky leads most of the citizens to safety and Descole begins his assault on the town. The machines in the area fuse together become the 'Master Specter' and attacks Loosha. The two begin dodging each other's attacks, but Professor Layton and Houtarou gets caught in the crossfire, and Descole begins focusing his strikes more on them.

Solving plenty of difficult puzzles, Emmy and Rima breaks down Descole's machine, buying Layton and Houtarou enough time to build a catapult from scraps and pieces of wood. However, even after a direct hit, Descole's machine withstands the attack and fuses itself back together with ease. Loosha then runs up the hillsides and attempts to break open the dam. Descole, however, attempts to kill the professor and Houtarou with the machine, but fails as the two retakes to higher ground and gives Loosha and the Black Ravens enough time to begin their plan.

Loosha, with the help of the Black Ravens, breaks down the dam's first set of flood gates and water begins to flood Misthallery. With the water, Descole's machine short-circuits and stops. After the machine stops, Descole tells the professor and Houtarou to savor their victory, as he has yet to win the war at hand. Descole then flees the area, leaving Loosha badly wounded and the professor still wondering who Descole is - and how he knows Layton.

Loosha begins tearing down the dam's secondary flood gates, but Arianna tries to get her to stop, as it will flood the entire town. Layton and the rest takes higher ground as the entire town becomes engulfed in water. Then the group follows Loosha into the lake and finds a strange sealed gate. Upon opening the gate, Loosha guides them through the tunnel into the Golden Garden, the sacred place Descole aimed to acquire. Layton and Houtarou then realizes why Loosha was fighting Descole in the first place: the air in the Golden Garden, untouched and pure, has properties that may be able to cure Arianna of her illness. Had Descole found the Garden first, that wouldn't be possible. So Loosha opposed Descole all the way, thwarting him long before everyone arrived. Once inside, however, Loosha collapses. Arianna and Tony comfort Loosha, but to no avail as Loosha dies and slides into the vast lake below. With the Golden Garden open, Luke and Arianna begin to think of the good that has come out of this. Luke tells Arianna that in her last words, Loosha said "thank you" to Arianna and Tony for the many years they spent together. Arianna realizes all she has done wrong and with the help of Luke, Arianna regains her composure and plays the Melody of the Specter's Flute one last time in Loosha's memory. After playing the song, Houtarou, Rima, Layton and Emmy begin conversing over the discovery of the Golden Garden. The professor declines at first and after hearing his inspirational talk of solving the greatest puzzles, but Luke then asks the professor if he can go with him as his apprentice.

Clark, Doland, and Brenda then send Luke off with Layton after some thought about it. Finally better, Arianna thanked Luke for the inspiration he had given her. After all that happened, Luke is given a kiss on the cheek good-bye by Arianna and leaves Misthallery for London with the professor and Emmy while Houtarou and Rima heads back to Neo-City with a sad yet amazing adventure to share with everyone.

Back at Neo-City, Houtarou had a conversation with Mario Martinez. It is then revealed that Professor Layton was once a member of the Freedom Heroes and one of the two from Layton's world that is aware of the multiverse, the second one being Descole.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. The Eternal Diva Abridged Story

Houtarou Oreki and Rima Mashiro decided to visit Professor Herschel Layton in London when the professor receives a letter from a former student of his, Janice Quatlane. Janice writes that she is performing at a theatre called the Crown Petone, and is involved in an opera about the lost city of Ambrosia. She says her friend Melina, who had died a year before, has come back to life and appeared to her as a young girl. In addition, a girl from the London area has been reported missing, and Janice thinks it's related to the strange things happening at her theatre. Janice includes two tickets for the concert with the letter for Layton and Luke Triton while Houtarou and Rima managed to get tickets on their own.

On their way there, Luke makes the connection that the pianist and composer of the opera, Oswald Whistler, is the father of Janice's friend, Melina, and also that Dr. Schrader helped Oswald construct the theatre a year ago. They arrive to see the enormous Crown Petone. Emmeline "Emmy" Altava returns to London in search of the missing girl. Houtarou, Rima, Layton and Luke enters the enormous Crown Petone theatre and enjoy the opera.

The opera tells a story of the beloved queen of Ambrosia, who became very ill. All the citizens of the kingdom raced to find a cure, and ultimately discovered the Eternal Life. Just when the elixir of Eternal Life was found, however, the queen died. The people, saddened at the queen's death, decided to take the elixir themselves, and wait thereafter for their queen to return. The opera finishes as the four begin to clap but the rest of the audience seem bored. Then, as the stage is cleared, a masked man comes out and begins talking about the Eternal Life. He says they will all play a game, and whomever wins will get the Eternal Life, yet the losers will die. Much of the audience breaks into a panic and tries to flee the theatre but the floor collapses and they fall presumably to their deaths.

Houtarou, Rima, Layton and Luke attempted to apprehend the masked man but Inspector Clamp Grosky beats them to it and arrests him. The masked man is revealed to be a puppet that turns into a balloon and floats to the top of the theatre with Grosky handcuffed to it. The balloon then pops and sends Grosky into the ocean. The theatre begins to shake and the guests of the opera race outside to see what is going on. They see that they are sailing away from land as the Crown Petone transforms into a ship and sails away into the ocean. While some people suggest swimming to shore, Layton notices sharks surrounding the boat, even though sharks are not common in these waters. The rest of the guests race back to the theatre at the sound of the Detragan, a musical instrument capable of projecting many different sounds, called by many, the "one man orchestra".

Janice comes out and Layton formally introduces her to Luke, Houtarou and Rima. When everyone arrives, a mysterious voice dictates the rules of the game and then reads out, "Puzzle No. 001", which asks for everyone to stand by the oldest thing one can see on the ship. While many people believe it to be the dinosaur bones or the fossils, the correct answer is the stars in the sky, visible because of the hole in the roof in the theatre. All those who guessed incorrectly fall to the same fate as those who tried to flee the theatre.

Puzzle No. 002 is presented, and is about finding the biggest crown on the ship. The ship is decorated in many crowns, each as ornate as the next. Layton realizes that the biggest crown is the Crown Petone itself and heads to the side of the boat. Houtarou, Rima, Layton, Luke, and Janice find many other contestants in the game lowering down life boats. While Layton and many of the other contestants begin to lower the boats, Melina, in the appearance of a young girl, pulls Janice aside and scolds her for inviting Layton as she believes he is ruining the game.

The contestants managed to get into the boats and they start to row away from the ship. Inspector Grosky, who was chased by the sharks, manages to get back to the Crown Petone only to realize that the ship is now being destroyed by explosives. Grosky jumps off the boat to see submarines being sent towards land with the eliminated contestants being brought back safely to the shores of England. The mysterious voice tells the contestants they were correct and that they will be transported to the next destination.

Back in London, Emmy is interviewing the parents of the missing girl, Nina. She then reports her findings to Dr. Schrader while she hears a new report on the Crown Petone. The report said that many people had come ashore but some are still missing. Emmy races away, leaving Dr. Schrader confused about the rest of the situation. Layton's group and the other contestants land on an unexplored island where contestant Marco Brock says they have landed at the mysterious island of Ambrosia. The group that lands on the island soon notices that a dinner table has been set on the beach with food and drink laid out before them. Luke finds a note from the master of the game, detailing that the vittles are a 'reward' for having survived thus far; Frederick Bargland even begins pouring himself a glass of wine until, with a quiet kind of intelligence, Amelia Ruth mentions that it could be "a puzzle." All the guests freeze up in fear but ultimately decide to consume the goods anyway.

After a refreshing meal, everybody wanders about the island, taking in the sights and sounds. Luke attempts to befriend the mysterious little girl, picking up a sea shell and attempting to give it to her. She ignores him, but he persists, holding it up to his ear and claiming that "you can hear the sea." Melina seems amused by this comment and says that she "can already hear it." Luke is a bit startled, asking her what she means, before the sound of wolves pulls his attention towards the jungle behind him. When he turns back, Melina is missing; the young boy prattles off to Oswald to exclaim that his adopted daughter is missing. Whistler, however, seems unconcerned, stating that she has only gone off to play. At that instant, the sound of wolves grows once more; soon, a whole pack come charging out of the jungle, their eyes set on the guests.

The group run through the jungle and come across a clearing by a lake with a castle on the other side. There are three cages suspended by ropes. The mysterious voice presents Puzzle No. 003 in which the contestants must make it to the castle and stop the wolves. Houtarou figures that since it would be too difficult to catch the wolves, that they should cage themselves. He releases the rope to the cage he, Rima, Layton, Luke and Janice are standing under and the others sarcastically applaud him for being an idiot. This is not so, as they all pick up the cage and start moving towards the castle. One group manages to do the same while the group with Mr. Whistler fails and are left to the wolves. They climb to the top of the cage to protect themselves.

Unfortunately, the cage protecting Houtarou, Rima, Layton, Luke and Janice becomes overturned and the five of them become exposed to the wolves. With no other option, they run away into the jungle as the wolves abandon the stranded contestants and give chase. A group of masked men approach the contestants left stranded on top of the cage and capture them, eliminating them from the game.

Houtarou, Rima, Layton, Luke and Janice barricade themselves in a small shack. Thinking quickly, Layton builds a makeshift helicopter from the resources available in the shack. Using the helicopter, the five of them escape from the wolves and crash land at the castle.

After regrouping with the remaining contestants, the mysterious voice presents Puzzle No. 004. Four doors surround the contestants. Three of them lead to wrong answer and elimination from the game, but one of them leads to the correct answer in the king's chamber. Four letters are painted on the ground with one on either side of each door. Luke reasons that they must go through the door between the letters K and G because going because putting 'in' between K and G spells 'king'. Rima, Luke, Janice, Amelia and Marco proceed through the door leading to the correct answer but both Houtarou and Layton's suspicions drives them to go through another door. Believing that Layton and Houtarou has the answer, two of the contestants, Pierre Starbuck and Celia Raidley, followed them. They enter an empty chamber where Celia and Pierre disappear down a chasm when the floor opens up beneath them. Houtarou and Layton narrowly avoids the drop and proceeds to explore the castle.

Meanwhile, Emmy flies to the island of Ambrosia in a plane. She notices a castaway stranded on a pile of rubble who turns out to be Inspector Grosky. She rescues him and the two journey to the island to get to the bottom of what's going on.

In the king's chamber, Rima, Luke, Janice, Marco and Amelia are greeted with an empty room. Suddenly metal bars descend from the ceiling and trap them. The mysterious person who had been taunting them over the course of their adventure finally appears and it turns out to be Layton and Luke's old nemesis, Jean Descole. Descole's minions seize Amelia and take her away as the others are escorted away to another part of the castle.

Meanwhile, Houtarou and Layton stumbles upon a bedroom. After some investigating, the two realized thatthey're in the bedroom of none other than Melina Whistler. They then encounters the seven-year-old Melina, who is annoyed that Houtarou and Layton has made it this far. Both of them initially doesn't understand why Melina is acting this way, but it all becomes clear when Melina appears to have two personalities that are fighting with each other for dominance in Melina's body.

As they are taken away, Rima, Luke and Janice attempts to rebel against Descole's minions but their attempts result in failure. All hope seems lost until Emmy and Inspector Grosky arrives and defeat the masked underlings. Houtarou and Layton arrives with Melina who Emmy reveals is actually not Oswald Whistler's daughter, but a girl named Nina who belongs to another family. Luke struggles to comprehend what's going on but there's no time to lose and they hurry to stop Descole.

The shocking truth is that Oswald Whistler is behind everything with Descole as his partner in crime. The Detragan turns out to be capable of more than just musical instrument but is in fact a contraption constructed by Descole and used by Whistler to hold the memories of Melina with the intention that some day they can be transferred into the body of another girl, theoretically enabling Melina to live forever. Multiple failed attempts at getting the machine to transfer Melina's memories into a new host have driven Whistler to desperation, especially since the Detragan will soon be unable to hold them any longer. Amelia is to be the Detragan's latest victim but she is saved when Layton and the others arrive. Layton reveals the terrible truth behind the game of Eternal Life and condemns Whistler's actions. Unwilling to admit defeat, however, Whistler attempts to transfer Melina's memories into Luke. Unfortunately for Whistler, the key that powers the Detragan has been stolen. The thief turns out to be Janice, but in a shocking twist, it turns out that Janice is actually Melina.

It turns out that Janice was also a test subject for the Detragan but because she was a close friend of Melina, she was accepting to host Melina's memories in her body. Whistler is amazed and rushes to embrace his daughter but the triumph is short lived as Descole reveals that he was concocting a plot of his own. He kidnaps Melina and attempts to use her voice in concert with the Detragan to combine the melodies hidden in the seal of Ambrosia. As he realizes that Melina, in Janice's body, is the only one who knows the Song of the Sea, he forces her to sing it. Descole plays a Song of the Stars and Janice sings the Song of the Sea, in an attempt to raise the lost city itself. When his plan fails, Descole descends into rage and transforms the Detragan into a giant machine- the Detra-Gigant. With his original plan ruined, Descole creates a new plan to rip the island apart, forcing the city to appear.

Using the helicopter he had created earlier, Layton (along with Luke, Houtarou and Rima) chases after the giant machine and try to rescue Melina. Luke shows off an impressive set of acrobatic moves by climbing across the Detra-Gigant's many coils, wires and tubes to reach Melina. Descole destroys Layton's helicopter with a large drill device but Layton, Houtarou and Rima survives and hoists themselves onto the roof of the machine to confront Descole. After a brief sword fight, Layton reveals that Descole overlooked another melody hidden in the seal of Ambrosia: A Song of the Sun. Layton plays the melody in combination with the other two, and to everybody's amazement, the lost city of Ambrosia rises above the water. Enraged over being bested, Descole attacks Layton and accidentally destroys the controls to his war machine in the process. As the machine malfunctions, Descole loses his footing and he plummets to the ground.

Houtarou, Rima, Layton, Luke and Melina evacuated the doomed machine and regrouped with the others on the shore of Ambrosia. Melina decides to remove herself from Janice's body, much to Oswald Whistler's grief. Inspector Grosksy proceeds to arrest Whistler but allows him to play one last song on the remains of the destroyed Detragan. As Whistler plays and Janice sings, Luke realizes that Melina could be a reincarnation the Queen of Ambrosia. Layton and Houtarou both considers this possibility too. After all, the legend of Ambrosia stated that Ambrosia would rise again when its queen was returned to it.

After that, Houtarou, Rima, Layton and Luke returns to London where they were greeted by Janice. What happens after that is unknown.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. The Miracle Mask Abridged Story

The story starts with Houtarou Oreki and Rima Mashiro joining Professor Hershel Layton and Luke Triton in watching the grand carnival procession in Monte d'Or while discussing the contents of a letter the professor had received from one Angela Ledore.

 **-BREAK-**

During the parade, a woman's scream initiates a panicked frenzy among the tourists and the performers. An enormous clown balloon from the procession collapses during the resulting hysteria; when the area is almost completely deserted, Houtarou, Rima, the professor and Luke find that dozens of people have been petrified.

A man calling himself the Masked Gentleman appears upon a rooftop, declaring the impending destruction of Monte d'Or before magically gaining wings and flying off. Emmy Altava arrives at the scene and the five give chase to the Masked Gentleman on horseback until he vanishes completely.

* * *

A flashback to a few days prior is shown. The professor receives Angela's letter at Gressenheller University from Emmy. Him, Luke and Emmy talk about Angela's mentions of 'terrifying miracles' and the Mask of Chaos: the terrorist using the mask to bring turmoil coincides with the professor and Emmy's shared knowledge of the mask's rumored ability to give its wearer great power, as written by Donald Rutledge in his book Ancient Histories. The professor decides to take Angela up on her plea for help.

* * *

Fast forwarding to the present, the five deduce that the petrification miracle that had just taken place was the kind of incident Angela meant by in her letter. Emmy goes on to tell the four the results of her inquiries: the Masked Gentleman first appeared in Monte d'Or a month ago and was holding the city in fear of his miracles. The police had no leads on his identity or any idea of how he was performing the miracles. They decide to investigate the area. By chance, they meet Aldus, who explains how to inspect the area before leaving.

They find the enormous clown balloon used in the parade deflated and ruined in the marquee. For a moment, they think the clown is sobbing but it turns out to be a young girl behind it who had lost her mother. Once mother and daughter are reunited, they continue on to Angela's house. Speaking to a police officer guarding the art gallery, they learn that the gallery had been closed resulting from one of the Masked Gentleman's miracles: the paintings seemingly came alive and ran riot in the city.

After speaking to a staller in Knick-Knack Alley (who falls in love with Emmy at first sight), they receive a toy robot. Walking further up the alley, they encounter Frankie who angrily claims to be a security guard for the Ledores' estate and refuses to let them pass. Conner intervenes with the argument, proposing a rigged cup and ball game to settle the matter, in which Layton and Houtarou wins. Both men storm off, allowing Layton and co. to continue.

Angela greets the five at Ledore Mansion and shows them inside to the parlor. She goes on to explain her letter further, talking about the Masked Gentleman's miracles around the city and how everyone fears that he will eventually destroy the city like he says. Both Houtarou and Layton are dubious of how the Masked Gentleman possesses the mask; his best friend Randall ascot had discovered the mask back when they were teenagers but had died in an accident shortly afterwards. Angela's husband Henry had found the mask during the searches for Randall along with the treasure that had made him a millionaire but not Randall himself. The mask – usually on display in Henry's study – had been stolen a month ago, coinciding with the appearance of the Masked Gentleman. Angela then shows the five her pendant (an ancient relic on a piece of string) and apologizes to Layton for blaming Randall's death on him but Layton says that she was right to do so. The five then decide to retire to their hotel for the night after a last inspection of Celebration Boulevard.

Outside the estate, they meet Henry's personal assistant Mordaunt. He tells the five that he'll tell Henry that they have arrived on Monte d'Or and then lets them go on their way.

They speak to Serena and a policeman at Celebration Boulevard, who both direct them to the costume boutique, saying that the Masked Gentleman may have bought his costume from her shop and that the owner, Ludmilla, is one of the more knowledgeable residents of the city. Unfortunately she knows little more than everyone else does, so gives the five a shopping puzzle game to make up for it.

Heading to the hotel, a clown points out a monument to the five; a stone edifice with Monte d'Or's history carved into it, erected to celebrate the city's founding. He then gives them directions to the hotel.

In the hotel's gardens, they meet a ringmaster yelling at two aged rabbits for their lack of skill in his circus. Luke pleads for the man to give them another chance with Rima nearly threatening the man. Reluctantly he agrees and gives Luke and Rima one week to train one of the rabbits up; if they succeeds, then both of them can stay in his troupe. Luke is overjoyed and vows to do his best along with Rima.

Briefly wondering if Henry owned the hotel while waiting for their door keys, the five head up to Layton and Luke's room. Luke wonders if the power of the mask is real which leads Emmy to ask Layton about his past with Randall.

Layton explains that 18 years ago, he, Angela and Randall lived in a small village called Stansbury. Randall had a keen interest in archaeology; it was this that inspired Layton to become an archaeologist himself despite his feigned lack of interest.

 **-BREAK-**

The story cuts to 18 years ago during Randall and Hershel's archaeology class at Kingsbrook Academy. Randall claims he going to make archaeological history with his discovery while Layton is more skeptical. Their teacher, Mr. Collins then enters the classroom and begins the lesson. Mr. Collins talks about Donald Rutledge's book, "Ancient Histories" which linked all archaeological discoveries to one civilization: the Azran. Rutledge's greatest discovery was the ancient stone circle of Pleynorth. A palaeontologist, Doris Pompitous used the relics found at the site to create new ideas about the Azran, saying they were more scientifically advanced than people of today and had their own language. The world as they knew it was completely different back in those times. Randall interferes with the lesson, asking if Mr Collins had heard of the Mask of Chaos which he had. The school day ends and Randall and Layton leave the school building.

The two briefly speak with Alphonse in the hallway. He claims that archaeology is pointless if it doesn't make money which annoys Randall. Meeting Angela on the way out, Randall explains that he has discovered the Mask of Chaos and also invites Angela to come see it at his house later that day.

Hershel, whom is still skeptical, heads home to Layton Home to find his mother, Lucille Layton, in a panic. She sends him out to look for his father who had gone out with strange people while Hershel was at school. He asks Gloria on Pebble Lane if she has seen him to no avail. Continuing on to the market, Hershel bumps into Henry Ledore out grocery shopping for the Ascot family, who hadn't seen Roland Layton either. After speaking to Doug, eventually he finds Roland at the edge of the forest. He denies the strange people from earlier being suspicious; they were old friends who wanted to see the Norwell wall. They go home to a relieved Lucille and have dinner.

Hershel later leaves to see Randall at Ascot House meeting Angela on the way. She makes him promise her that he'll look out for Randall, down to his recklessness. Owing to Randall's father's strict nature, the two climb up the ivy on the wall directly into Randall's room through the window.

Wasting no time, Randall shows them the Mask of Chaos. Hershel and Angela are dubious that it is real, so Randall shows them the notes he'd written all over his bedroom wall in order to find it.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the present, it's time for the five to begin their investigation. They leave the hotel (not after meeting Elizabeth who claims to be the queen of puzzles) and head to Ledore Mansion to hopefully talk with Henry. Cookie accompanies them, having lost her mother once again. By chance, they meet Gloria, who had moved to Monte d'Or from Stansbury which had long since become a sad, desolate place. Reuniting Cookie with Tanya at Celebration Boulevard, they continued on to Ledore Mansion.

Arriving, they learn that Henry had to leave suddenly but that he'd given his permission for the five to examine his study. After a thorough inspection, they concluded that whoever had stolen the mask would have to benefit in some way from the havoc being caused in Monte d'Or: the only person who fits this mold from a financial aspect is Alphonse Dalston. Layton decides that a talk with Alphonse is needed, so the five leaves Ledore Mansion for Château Dalston.

Just outside the property lines of Château Dalston is the Stellar Circus tent. Resolving to visit after the investigation has ended, they continue on to Château Dalston, meeting Alphonse's guard dog in the gardens. Alphonse himself comes outside and denies Layton's suspicion of him – the Masked Gentleman was bad for everyone's businesses, including Alphonse's. He then accuses Henry and Angela of being behind the situation; Henry made Randall go to the ruins so he could have the treasure and Angela to himself and the Masked Gentleman was Angela's way of revenge. Alphonse recommends that they speak with the mayor at the city hall if they want to know the police's progress with the case. Gonzales then rushes outside to Alphonse and Layton with letters from the Masked Gentleman, forewarning his next miracle.

Listening to Alphonse's advice, the five leaves Château Dalston for the city hall. There, they meet the mayor, who is more than happy to let them help the special taskforce with their investigation if they have solved 25 puzzles. The mayor explains that the taskforce has been struggling and its leaders' opinions – as some inspectors from Scotland Yardhad been brought in – on police work conflicting.

The inspectors from Scotland Yard turn out to be Inspector Clamp Grosky and Inspector Leonard Bloom. Leonard convinces Sheffield, the police chief, that Houtarou and Layton's help would be invaluable, so he reluctantly agrees to let him, Houtarou, Rima, Emmy and Luke attend the briefing. The briefing begins with discussing the first miracle where people were turned into horses. Leonard explains that as the evening parade approached a bend in the road near the shopping district, the Masked Gentleman appeared. A flash of light blinded the spectators and once the light went out, some people had been turned into horses, leaving behind only their possessions. Strangely enough, the people turned into horses hadn't been identified yet. Houtarou deducts that the horses had been hidden in nearby alleys; they were set loose and actors disguised as tourists dropped their belongings and hid in the alleys while people were blinded by the light.

The next miracle consisted of characters in paintings in the art gallery abandoning their pictures and wreaking havoc across Monte d'Or. The paintings in question had all been donated very recently by an anonymous donor and had been very securely packaged for the journey. It turns out that the paintings had been painted with specialist paint that disappears when exposed to air and the characters were hired actors.

Next on the agenda is a miracle performed the week before in which people were set alight upon a stage in front of a live audience. The day of the event, 13 citizens received a letter from the Masked Gentleman.

It was also advertised in the papers under the name "Miracle en Rouge – a modern piece by the Masked Gentleman." The Masked Gentleman himself wasn't present for the event but his voice could be heard by the crowd that had turned up to see the miracle. A strange tent set up in the center of the plaza covered by canvas then suddenly dropped just before 1 pm to show the 13 invitees on a stage. When the clock struck one, the stage burst into flames. Once the inferno went out, no remains of the 13 people were left; later on, they were all found unharmed at their homes. After questioning an officer about the statements he'd received from the unlucky 13, Layton draws up a solution: each of the 13 received a second letter warning them to stay away from the plaza. Some of their clothes were stolen and used to dress up mannequins. The team pleased with Layton's reasoning, the meeting ends.

Before the five leaves the place, the mayor approaches them and thanks them for their help. Now that progress had been made, the gallery could be reopened to the public - some new pieces had been donated already and they were being checked for vanishing paint.

The five then met Hanna outside the hall. In her devotion to Grosky, she had been gathering information that he may have missed during his investigation: she explains that the police are currently inspecting cart tracks close to where the petrification miracle took place.

Arriving at the now open gallery, they speak with the curator who is relieved to have the gallery open again. Henry had been kind enough to donate some new paintings to replace the confiscated ones but he'd donated so many that some had to go into storage on the top floor. He too recommends the five go speak to Ludmilla at her boutique.

Layton and Houtarou then questions Ludmilla about the local police force; the people of Monte d'Or are reluctant to rely on them because of their inexperience. Anyone with a grudge against both the Ledores and Dalston would have lost their money at a casino but whoever is pulling off the miracles doesn't seem short of cash. The performers at the Stellar Circus had rented a lot of costumes from her a month ago, so the three decide to go to the circus to find out more about this. When they speak to the ringmaster, he explains that his performers wanted to go to the carnival. Not wanting them to ruin their work uniforms, he hired them costumes from the boutique. The ringmaster introduces them to Maurice, the circus's "ferocious" performing tiger, whom Luke speaks with. Hannibal says that he's good friends with Alphonse and that he's only a cub. Alphonse had been to see him the night before while the circus was performing, meaning that he couldn't have been the Masked Gentleman and the circus couldn't have assisted him.

Night time rolls in, so the five quickly leaves for the gallery plaza. The five then speaks briefly to Grosky and Angela before Luke spies the Masked Gentleman walking high above the plaza seemingly on thin air. Balancing on the steeple of Montsarton Gallery, he watches as people start floating up into the sky and vanishing. The Masked Gentleman proclaims his next miracle to be at Pumpkin Park the following evening, mentioning that his curse can be lifted if someone brings him the fabled Mask of Order before he too vanishes.

The police arrive, surrounding the group. Sheffield places Alphonse under arrest just as Henry arrives. Before Alphonse leaves with the police, he accuses Henry of being the cause of the Masked Gentleman's mayhem; he made Randall go into the ruins, then took the treasure and forced Angela to marry him - Angela was behind everything. Layton speaks with Leonard before they retire to the hotel for the night. He says that if Alphonse is innocent as they say, then the Masked Gentleman will undoubtedly turn up again.

Back at the hotel, Houtarou, Rima, Luke and Emmy ask Layton if he can continue telling them about Randall where he left off.

 **-BREAK-**

Randall claims to have finally cracked the code of the Norwell wall and translated its message. Instead of outright telling Hershel and Angela what it says, he takes them to the wall itself. The symbols make constellation patterns but also follow the local landscape; by following this and then digging, Randall managed to find the Mask of Chaos. A sketch of a sun symbol in Rutledge's book matched the raised symbol on the mask. He then explains that included in the box that he found the mask in was a stone tablet which he had also translated showed that the carvings on the inside of the mask were a map to the lost ruins of Akbadain.

Angela, upset by the prospect of Randall getting into danger, steals the mask from Randall and runs off. Hershel and Randall give chase, finding her at Memory Knoll, crying. She reminds Randall that her brother behaved just like he did before he left Stansbury on an expedition and disappeared. Henry arrives and reassures Angela that it would be Randall's last exploration. Randall reluctantly agrees. Henry takes Angela home while Randall invites Hershel back to his house to organize the trip.

 **-BREAK-**

The following morning, the five heads to the city hall to check on Alphonse. Granted access to overview his interrogation with Sheffield by the mayor, Alphonse continues denying being the culprit; Sheffield accuses him of being motivated by jealousy of Henry and Angela's marriage. Despite being suspect due to cart tracks found at the scene (Alphonse is the only resident in Monte d'Or to own a private chariot) he suggests asking the racetrack manager.

Talking to Leonard during the interview, Layton and Houtarou explains that the petrification miracle was pulled off by storing the equipment needed inside the giant clown balloon and by taking advantage of the crowd's hysteria. In order to prove Alphonse's innocence, Layton decides that a visit to the racecourse is in order.

At the racetrack, they ask the the manager as to whether any of the racing chariots had been removed in the days leading up to the miracle, which had not. He gives his permission for them to inspect the storage sheds where the chariots are kept. Examining them, the five discovered that the chariots can be taken apart for easy removal. After a read of the management log, Layton determines that a chariot had been taken for maintenance on the night of the miracle and with Henry's signature of approval. Because of this, they decided to visit the Ledore Mansion again.

When Layton and co. return, they find Henry at the mansion and decide to talk over tea. While conversing, Layton informs Henry about the evidence found at the racetrack. According to the evidence, Henry could have been helping the Masked Gentleman as his signature of approval was necessary for the cart's removal. Feeling attacked, Henry had Angela escort them out of the mansion.

After leaving the mansion, the five hear about an incident at the Scorpion Casino. While investigating, they find that the incident was caused by Conner and Frankie. After resolving the situation, Layton and co. decide to visit Pumpkin Park.

At the park, they find multiple puzzles that the Masked Gentleman left for them in the rides themselves. Eventually, they figure out that the Masked Gentleman was hiding inside Topsy Tower. Just before they reach the tower, the group met up with Angela and Henry, who apologizes for his earlier behavior. The seven of them decides to investigate the tower together. When they reach Topsy Tower, they find the Masked Gentleman, who runs inside the tower. Henry rushes after him with the others following his lead. Soon, the Masked Gentleman escapes from the tower with the others in pursuit.

When Layton and co. exits the tower, they notice that everyone in the park had disappeared. The Masked Gentleman reappears, takes Angela hostage and rushes back to Topsy Tower with the six quickly following in pursuit. They freed Angela from the Masked Gentleman, only to have him warn about his final miracle and escape again before Rima could land a blow on him.

When they return to the park, they find that everyone in the park had reappeared. Yet, none of them remembered anything about disappearing. Henry and Angela decide to return home and continue the investigation the next day.

Eventually, the five returned to the hotel and Layton continues his story about the events 18 years prior.

 **-BREAK-**

As Hershel and Randall prepares to leave for the ruins, Angela appears to send them off. Randall then decides to give Angela the medallion and tells her that she could return it when he returns. Hershel and Randall depart leaving Angela and Henry behind.

In the desert, Randall reveals to Hershel that on the inside of the Mask of Chaos, there was a map to Akbadain. The map led to Thornley's Gorge, leading Randall to figure out that the ruins were located in the Gorge.

Hershel and Randall then traverse the ruins to eventually find a large chamber. Suddenly, mummies appear and attack the two. The two then use the floor panels to force the mummies to fall into a nearby pit and venture deeper into the ruins.

Later on, Hershel and Randall end up in a large chamber filled with water and various islands. Across the room, the two found a door leading to the treasure and decide to cross the room. While crossing, the two stumble on a trap which caused the room to collapse around them. Hershel makes it to the other side, however Randall falls short and is only being held onto by Hershel. Randall tells Hershel to solve the last puzzle and ends up falling into the abyss below. Hershel then solves the puzzle and finds the treasure but doesn't take any of it.

Eventually, Hershel returns to Stansbury only to tell Angela that Randall died in the ruins, leading her to breakdown and cry.

Hershel then decides to leave Stansbury for London and leaves a coin from the treasure on Randall's grave.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, Layton and co. decides to visit Pumpkin Park in order to figure out how the miracle was pulled off. On their way they run into Gonzales, who informs them that Dalston was released. After hearing this, the five decided go to visit Dalston, who thanks them for continuing the investigation and believing in his innocence. During the conversation, both Houtarou and Layton realizes how the dark miracle had taken place, causing the five to return to Pumpkin Park.

At the park, the five find everything to be normal and decide to visit Topsy Tower. Once they arrived, the five discovered the inside to be as dark as when the miracle took place. Layton then revealed that the floor rotated and that they had exited into an empty replica of the park which they exit into.

After investigating, the five returns to the real park and runs into Murphy. During their conversation, Murphy informs them that Henry had to approve any construction projects that would take place in the city. Learning this, Layton and co. decide to revisit Henry.

At the mansion, the five runs into Angela, who asks if the five found the Mask of Order as she believes that the police investigation was getting nowhere. During their conversation, Angela reveals that she lost her pendant and that she was planning on replacing it anyways. After talking, the five had a talk with Henry who states that he has no idea how the replica of the park was constructed. As he leaves, Layton states that the five of them may have been on the wrong track. As soon as they were about to leave, Mrs. Ascot enters and reveals that Angela and Henry took her in after her husband past away. She also revealed that Henry couldn't have been behind the dark miracles as Monte d'Or wasn't just his town but Randall's too. After their conversation, the five decided to visit city hall.

Once they arrived, Layton speaks with the mayor and gets the contract to Henry's businesses which allow him to make a discovery. The five then spoke with Sheffield who informs them that Bloom was waiting at the racecourse as he figured out something about the statue incident. When they exit, the five ran into Grosky, who informs them that the Masked Gentleman was located inside the Reunion Inn.

Once the five reach the racecourse, they ran into Bloom who states that the perpetrator was a master of disguise and had disguised himself as a chariot repairman. The perpetrator then took the chariot to the parade and brought it back after the miracle had taken place. Now knowing this, Layton and co. decided to go visit the Reunion Inn

Once they arrive, the five finds Mordy, who is the manager of the hotel and he decides to help the five search for the Masked Gentleman. After speaking, the five decides to visit Henry's office and investigate it for any clues about the Masked Gentleman.

Once inside, they found Randall's wall and a picture of Henry and Randall with Randall's toy robot. Layton and Houtarou decides to accompany Mordy to the records room, leaving Rima, Emmy and Luke to investigate the office for any other clues. During their search the trio finds a binder recording the Masked Gentleman's appearances and the events that took place along with an old journal with a faded cover that recorded the expedition of the ruins in search for Randall. After reading, Layton and Houtarou returns from the records room and informs them that he found the Mask of Chaos in there. Rima, Emmy and Luke start to suspect Henry but Layton and Houtarou informs them that Henry wasn't the one who hid the mask. Layton also shows them a map of the ancient ruins around Monte d'Or. In the map, the five notice a pattern in the ruins. Mordy then reveals that the hotel had been keeping an item under Layton's name in the lobby.

Once they return to the lobby, Mordy gives Layton a book that was addressed to him, which Layton inferred was from the Masked Gentleman. After they finished reading, the lights suddenly turned off in the hotel. Layton then reveals that the book was likely an invitation from the Masked Gentleman to find him. Due to this development, the five decide to hunt down the Masked Gentleman and stop the dark miracle from occurring.

During their search, Detective Bloom met with Leon Bronev and informed him that not much progress was occurring in their search for the third set of Azran ruins. Bronev then goes over the past two sets of ruins in Misthallery and Ambrosia and tells Bloom that they still need to find the third set as it was located in Monte d'Or.

After searching the hotel and finding more stories along the way, the five heads towards the auditorium and watched a movie from the Masked Gentleman. After watching, Houtarou, Layton and Emmy notice that Luke and Rima were missing and later find that the two had been kidnapped by the Masked Gentleman. The Masked Gentleman then flies around the Grand Hall leaving Luke and Rima hanging in mid air on the ropes hanging from each of the balconies in the Grand Hall. Layton then uses a candelabra to traverse the ropes in order to save Luke and Rima.

After getting back to ground level, the Masked Gentleman reveals himself to be Randall as soon as Henry, Angela, and Mordy enters the Grand Hall. Randall reveals that he was saved by an underground river and was taken to a remote village where he lived until he received a letter about his past which reminded him of what happened. The letter also gave details about his revenge as the Masked Gentleman and more letters later arrived planning out the dark miracles he would create as the Masked Gentleman.

Randall then states that he is going to ruin Henry and fled outside the hotel.

 **-BREAK-**

After Randall fled the grand hall, Layton and co. chased him and found him standing on the roof of the hotel. While there, Randall revealed that the final dark miracle would be the destruction of Monte D'Or. Just then, the cliffsides swiftly erode, causing sand to start to bury the city. Layton and Houtarou then decided to head towards the city monument.

As soon as they arrive, Layton reveals that behind the monument was an entrance into the deepest part of the ruins where he revealed that the plan was to make the ruins appear as they once were which would save the city. However, to activate the ruins, they would need both the Mask of Chaos and the Mask of Order.

Just then Dalston arrives and Henry reveals to him that Randall was still alive. Dalston and Henry then decide to stop Randall in the gallery plaza while Houtarou, Layton, Emmy, Luke, Rima and Angela decided to investigate the ruins.

In the ruins, Layton reveals that the Mask of Chaos and the Mask of Order were combined together. He and Angela decided to place them on their respective pillars, causing a puzzle to rise from the center of the platform.

After solving the puzzle, the ruins rise to the surface and Layton and co. arrive in the gallery plaza.

 **-BREAK-**

After arriving in the gallery plaza, Layton and co. confront Randall and reveals the true treasure in the ruins was the puzzle and not the fortune they found 18 years beforehand. Layton also reveals that Henry never betrayed Randall and that he was being manipulated by the one who wrote the letters. He then points to Angela and reveals that she was in fact, Jean Descole in disguise. Mordy also reveals that he was actually Angela, who dressed herself up as Mordy after being locked inside a room at the Reunion Inn.

After being found out, Descole reveals that he was the one manipulating Randall and disguised himself as Angela in order to get close to Henry and get the Mask of Chaos. Descole also reveals that he, in fact, had already won and quickly escapes.

As Descole leaves, Randall laments being manipulated but still doesn't believe Angela as she married Henry. He quickly labels them off as traitors. Layton reveals that Monte D'Or was built for his return. Afterwards, Angela reveals that she wasn't married to Henry and that their marriage was fake. She also revealed that Henry protected everything for Randall's return.

Just then, Mrs. Ascot appeared and revealed about how Henry had taken care of her over the years. Layton then reveals the deed to Monte D'Or and that Henry's fortune was actually under Randall's name.

Just then, an aftershock takes place and causes a sinkhole to appear under Randall, causing him to fall in. Layton and Henry however were able to save Randall. Afterwards, Randall asks Henry why he saved him to which Henry reveals that he always trusted Randall and that he cherished their friendship.

As they are leaving Monte D'Or, Emmy states about how the ending was a perfect ending. Meanwhile, they also ask each other about the Azran, to which they each had no idea why the structures were under Monte D'Or.

Meanwhile, Descole is at the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain, which was just outside of Monte D'Or and was the final great legacy. Just then Leon Bronev and Targent appear take control of the ruins. Descole then narrowly escapes and Targent takes control of the ruins. Bronev then reveals that Targent now had control of all three legacies and that the power of the Azran was almost in their control.

 **A/N:** **Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
